Loving You
by Flare301
Summary: Himeko's been hiding a secret, and it's been tearing her apart. Will anyone help her through this? Or will she keep hiding it. Warning: Contains rape and sexual themes...Will progress to a happy story,I promise!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! So this is my first fic EVER! And I must warn you! This is not for kids! (Which is why it's rated M!) So only read this if you are prepared. So now that we have that out of the way! Enjoy the story!**

HIMEKO'S POV

My makeup was applied and I'm pretty sure the bruises on my body weren't visible. I stood in front of the door, ready to break down at any moment.

_Come on Himeko! Play it cool or else they'll notice!_

I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Himeko! You're late! Where's my tea!" Bossun whined as he sat folding various different type of origami.

"**Yes Himeko, you have been late for the past couple week, and we sure are missing your company" **Switch said as he typed away on his computer.

"Sorry guys, I've been busy with school work but don't worry! I'll make some drinks right now!" I said cheerfully as I limped over to prepare tea.

"So what do you guys think of that new English teacher, Mr. Terry" Bossun asked.

"**He seems to be an adequate teacher. Personally I find his classes enjoyable ^_^~ A lot better than the old teacher" **Switch said.

"Yeah, what about you Himeko what do you think? Most girls in our class think he's, you know…handsome and such."

"H-he's fine, I guess…" I added as I begun to pore the tea.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT FINE? JUST ADMIT IT, YOU HAVE THE HOTS FOR HIM! THIS IS WHY YOU STAY FOR STUDYING, RIGHT? WHEN DO YOU EVER STUDY? AND ANOTHER THING YO- Himeko, the tea!" Bossun yelped.

I looked down and notice the tea spilling from the sides of the over filled cup. "Oh! I'll clean it up!"

"Himeko! What's wrong you've been out of it for the last couple of week? Are you sick? Do you need to poop?" Bossun questioned.

"I-I'm fine! I've just had a lot on my plate! Don't worry, I'll be as good as new by tomo-"

*BEEP BEEP*

My phone was ringing, when I took it out I cringed at the name on my screen.

_**Burt Terry**_

"Damn" I whispered as I ignored the call, "hey guys, I just remembered my mom needed help to go shopping, I have go"

Bossun and Switch looked at me confused but I grabbed my stuff and ran out the door, leaving both speechless. I walked down the hall trying to be unseen but a deep voice was heard from a classroom, "Onizuka Hime, I know you're here. Come in for a second please."

My body felt numb but I did as the voice commanded. I walked to the door of my English class and kept my head down, "Did you call, sir."

"Shut the door behind you Onizuka Hime, and make sure to lock it."

I gulped and did as he said, I slowly approached him but suddenly fell to my knees as he pushed me down and kept his right hand pulling my hair to make sure I wouldn't escape.

"Hime-chan you're late and you know that. I thought I was supposed to take care of this dilemma by my lonesome" He said as he begun to unzip his pants with his free hand, "now you have to apologize, say sorry to Professor Terry."

"S-sorry…" I muttered trying to not look straight, knowing his _thing_ would be in front of me.

"Hmm, it's not working. I'm still hurt, but you can do something to make it up." He pushed my head forward in front of his pulsing member.

"Suck it, Hime-chan."

I stared with frightful eyes, not able to move a muscle.

"You know what I'm capable of Onizuka Hime, so I suggest you start sucking or else this won't end well for you."

I gulped and moved my lips closer to his member. He pushed forward and as deep as he could go down my throat. I begun to choke as his dick was sliding up and down my throat.

"C-come on Hime-chan, say my name. J-just say it."

He increased the paste of his thrusts and pushed my head forward trying to get as much pleasure as possible.

Tears rolled down my cheeks, and I tried to push away but his grip was tight. I could hardly breathe and my head began to spin.

"A-almost there, come on! You better drink it all or else!"

I closed my eyes.

_You're eating a Pelolin. It's your favorite flavor. You're getting to the best part, the middle. Don't cry, it's almost over._

" Oh YEAH! HIME-CHAN! I'M ALMOST THERE! I'M ALMO- NNGH!"

Hot liquid began to fill my mouth, the desire to vomit was at the pit of my stomach, but I held it in knowing that it would most likely get me in even deeper trouble. I swallowed as much as I could and pulled away when his grip loosened. I was gasping for air and sobbing while Mr. Terry stood triumphantly, cleaning up the mess, and the evidence.

"I noticed you didn't scream my name."

"How could I?" I said sarcastically as I tried not to meet his gaze.

He became furious and ran toward me, pulling me up by my hair. I tried to scream, but his hand clamped over my mouth.

"I don't think you understand the situation you're in girl. You're mine, I control you, and as long as I'm here you do as I say got that?"

I was at a loss of words due to exhaustion. He became impatient and kneed me in my stomach.

"Tomorrow, same time, got that?"

"Yes sir" I said, "M-may I go now"

"You may."

I walked toward the door and left, making my way back to the club room. Switch and Bossun had already gone home, so I walked in and sat. Tears trickled down my emotionless face as I stare out the window. A chill struck my body and I hugged myself, tears began to fall faster and without even noticing I broke into a sob and fell onto the floor.

This was the hell I have been living for a month, and it wasn't going to get better.

**A/N: Bleh! My writing is not the best! But I've always wanted to post something! So, what should I do, keep going or stop while I still have some dignity :P**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

BOSSUN'S POV

Another quiet day and Himeko still wasn't here. I had been folding origami for the past half hour and I was getting bored! I asked Switch if he wanted to play Bey Blades with me but he was too busy with this new Dating sim he bought.

She had been spending after school with Mr. Terry, the new English teacher and since then Sket Dan has become REALLY boring. I started to fold something new as I heard the door open and saw are third member.

"Himeko! You're late! Where's my tea!"

"**Yes Himeko, you have been late for the past couple week, and we sure are missing your company"**Switch said as he kept his eyes glued on the computer.

"Sorry guys, I've been busy with school work but don't worry! I'll make some drinks right now!" she said.

_Psh! What is she so happy about, I bet it's all that time she gets to spend with Mr. Terry. _

I glanced at her, preoccupied with making the tea.

_Maybe I should ask her._

My cheeks suddenly flushed. I was getting embarrassed.

_What if this was just another misunderstanding? Maybe I should ask subtly._

"So what do you guys think of that new English teacher, Mr. Terry" I asked focusing on my origami.

"**He seems to be an adequate teacher. Personally I find his classes enjoyable ^_^~ A lot better than the old teacher"**Switch said.

"Yeah." I said. I glared at Himeko who still hadn't answered

_Damn. Looks like I have to ask directly._

" What about you Himeko what do you think? Most girls in our class think he's, you know…handsome and such."

"H-he's fine, I guess…"

_Fine? As in sexy! Did she really just call him that? Look at her, just pouring tea like she owns the place!_

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT FINE? JUST ADMIT IT, YOU HAVE THE HOTS FOR HIM! THIS IS WHY YOU STAY FOR STUDYING, RIGHT? WHEN DO YOU EVER STUDY? AND ANOTHER THING YO- Himeko, the tea!"

She looked at the puddle beginning to form at the table and jumped with shock

"Oh! I'll clean it up!" she said as she looked for a towel.

"Himeko! What's wrong you've been out of it for the last couple of week? Are you sick? Do you need to poop?" I questioned.

"I-I'm fine! I've just had a lot on my plate! Don't worry, I'll be as good as new by tomo-"

*BEEP BEEP*

"Damn. Hey guys, I just remembered my mom needed help to go shopping, I have to go."

She quickly grabbed her stuff and left, with tea still running down the table.

"Tsh, what is up with her these days? She's never here anymore!" I pointed out while cleaning up the mess she had made.

"**She does seem to be away a lot, why don't you go catch up with her?" **

"Well it can't hurt. I'll be back."

I searched everywhere. She said she was going home but no one saw her leave through the front entrance.

Switch had already gone back home and it was getting late. I grabbed my stuff from the clubroom and began to walk home. Something was wrong with Himeko and I was going to find out what.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

HIMEKO'S POV(?)

"_**Stop it! I said STOP!" I yelled.**_

_**I was tied to my chair and every students eyes were on me.**_

"_**Now, now Onizuka Hime don't be so rash." Mr. Terry said as he fondled my breasts**_

"_**No! Stop! Don't!"**_

_**Everyone was staring in disgust at me.**_

"_**What? But don't you like this" he said, now running his hand up my skirt.**_

"_**No, you're using me! I'm not like this! Everyone you have to believe me!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, looking at my friends.**_

"_**Captain!" **_

_**She cringed and turned away.**_

"_**S-Switch!"**_

_**His eyes were filled with disappointment as he quickly followed Captain.**_

"_**B-Bossun please, you believe me, right?" I looked in his eyes that were filled with hatred and disgust.**_

"_**Really? You dare say that! Mr. Terry showed us the evidence" he threw a picture on the floor, "You're just a slut Himeko, consider yourself banned from Sket Dan…and consider us not friends…"**_

_**He walked away. I called his name but he never turned**_

_**Bossun…Bossun… **_

"BOSSUN!" I had jumped up from my bed. My alarm was ringing and I was back in my room.

"Sweetie, come eat!" shouted my mom from downstairs.

"G-going mom!" I got up and stood in front of my mirror.

My whole figure was bruised. My face, wrists, legs, inner thigh…and a new one on my stomach (because of yesterday's event.)

I began to apply makeup, making my skin as clear and clean as possible. The purple spot that had formed on my stomach made wearing tight shirts rather uncomfortable. I searched for the biggest sweater I owned and tossed it on. I checked myself one last time and ran down the stairs. I grabbed my breakfast and ran out the door; trying to spend as little time with my mom as possible (She would realize I was wearing too much make-up!). As I walked out through the gate a familiar face was waiting at the corner.

_Oh, God._

BOSSUN'S POV

I couldn't sleep last night. This whole "Himeko Problem" had been bothering me. So, I decided to go pick her up before school and have a talk with her. I had been waiting for an hour. Geez! What was taking her so long! She's always been an early bird. I heard her gate open and I turned around; she looked confused (probably from seeing me…)

"H-hey…" I muttered, realizing how embarrassing it was to walk to a girl's house to pick her up.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she said, with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Well, I was walking to school and I just happened to pass by an-"

"You live closer to the school how can you have been 'passing by'?"

She seemed to have not been in the mood for conversations.

_Maybe I should tease her? She's always up for a good laugh!_

"Fine then!" I said. Her eyes widened.

"I guess if you don't want a walking buddy, consider us not friends!" I walked triumphantly down the side walk but a thud behind me stopped me in mid stride.

HIMEKO'S POV

"You live closer to the school how can you have been 'passing by'?" I said.

_Oh my God. Why did he have to come pick me up! Couldn't he have just let me walk by myself! If someone finds out I'm screwed! Maybe he'll leave if I yell at him?_

"Fine then!" he said.

I looked up and saw his face. He was angry?

"I guess if you don't want a walking buddy, consider us not friends!"

Tears trickled down my face and my breathing had become irregular.

_He's abandoning me?_

My legs became weak and I fell to the floor, letting myself sob.

"Himeko? Himeko!" He ran towards me, confused and worried.

_Oh, he was joking. I should have known that! Why am I crying, idiot. Hurry and make an excuse!_

"N-nothing this…This is nothing." I rubbed my eyes and looked up and his face changed from worried to horrified.

"H-Himeko!" he ransacked threw his bag and took out a water bottle. He wet the end of his hoodie's sleeve and began to wipe my face. The bruises became visible.

"Please don't tell. I'm fine. I can take care of myse-" I was silenced.

Bossun brought me into a tight hug whispering into my ear, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

"B-B-B-BOSSUN!"

My tears fell rapidly as I sobbed into his shoulder; I became tired and closed my eyes. I could hear his voice calling my name. But after everything, a good rest was all I needed.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

HIMEKO'S POV

I must have blacked out because I don't remember what happened after Bossun hugged me.

Wherever I was it was warm and comfy, I felt **safe**. And that's a feeling that I haven't felt in over a month. I opened my eyes; I was in a bed and in a pretty messy room. Pants and shirts littered the floor and Gundams littered the shelves.

_This must be Bossun's room. That means..!_

I blushed furiously.

_This is Bossun's bed! His blanket! And it was, I was!_

I quickly jumped out and walked to the kitchen where I heard someone cooking. Bossun was making breakfast, bacon and eggs it looked like it. He had his hair back in the smallest ponytail and was wearing a pink _**#1 Mom**_ apron (I'm guessing that one didn't belong to him).

He seemed distracted by the cooking, so all I did was stare. Bossun was a pretty fit man now that I think about it. He never gets in fights but woah, can he deliver a punch. And his hair pulled back made him look rather…dashing. I looked down as I realized the more I looked at him, the more he became… irresistible.

_No! I can't think that! We're JUST FRIENDS!_

"Stupid Himeko!" I blurted out and cupped my mouth.

He turned around and smiled, "Oh you're up. I made you breakfast, eat up."

He set a plate in front of me and watched, as I ate slowly. He watched me intently as I moved, chewed, swallowed. When I finished I pushed my plate forward and he quickly cleaned up as I waited on the couch.

"Where's everyone?" I asked.

"Rumi's at school and mom went out on a business trip" he said as he washed the dishes.

"Crap! We're missing school" I said, "We gotta go! Or else we'll be in trouble. I'll be in trouble"

"It's okay to miss one day, don't you have something you have to tell anyways" he said.

I turned to face him, he walked towards me and crouched in front of the couch facing me, "You don't have to tell me now if you're not ready."

He looked straight into my eyes than hugged me, "But I'm gonna find that bastard and he's gonna get what he deserves. That bitch. Touching my Hime- well you know! You're my friend, and I can't let this happen to a friend!"

"B-Bossun, it was, it was…" I squeezed him into a tighter embrace; I could feel the tears start to fall.

"Shhhh, why don't you explain it from the start" Bossun said, as he got up and sat at my side, holding my hand for comfort.

"Well you see…"


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

_**~**FLASHBACK**~**_

**HIMEKO'S POV**

**The bell had rung for the final class and everyone ran hurriedly to their desk.**

"**Himeko, did you hear we have a new teacher now" Captain said "I hear he's a foreigner, and he's pretty handsome" she said and winked getting her seat next to me.**

"**Really! We haven't had a sexy teacher in a while, no I might actually pay attention" I teased **

"**Everyone?" we heard a deep voice and looked up.**

**There stood a man; he looked around his early 20's. He wore a long white coat and glasses. It made him look professional.**

"**Hello, my name is Burt Terry, but you will call me Mr. Terry. This is my first time teaching at a foreign school, so it is a privilege to teach all of you. If it isn't that much of a bother can each of you get up, one at a time, and say you're name and something about yourself?" He sat down and took out a clipboard.**

**We followed his instructions, and he scribbled down notes and would look up every once and a while. **

**My turn came up and I was suddenly nervous. I blanked out and said the first thing that came to my mind.**

"**Hi my name's Onizuka Hime and I like to kick ass!" I covered my mouth as the whole class snickered. Mr. Terry looked up confused.**

"**Excuse me?"**

"**OH! I'm sorry! But! Umm… that's not all I like." I reached for my hockey stick "I like fighting with this! Look!" I spun my hockey stick around and he chuckled.**

"**Onizuka Hime. I'll remember that" he seemed to circle my name.**

**Class passed by quickly and was actually enjoyable, as I begun to walk out to go to the club room a voice called me back.**

"**Onizuka Hime, may I have a word with you for a moment?" Mr. Terry took out to cups and poured punch into both, offering me one.**

"**So did you like today's lecture?" He asked casually.**

"**Yeah! You made it fun, I might actually pass!" I said, as I took a giant gulp of the drink.**

"**Actually I liked this class a lot too." He said as he put his hand on my shoulder.**

"**I've never seen anyone like you Onizuka Hime, so strong, feisty, sexy…" **

**His grip tightened. I pushed his arm off and looked at him in disgust. I was reaching for my hockey stick but my vision quickly became blurry. I turned around, trying to run but I stumbled on my feet and hit the floor. I blacked out.**

**I don't know how much time had past, but when I regained consciousness I was struck with horror. My clothes were gone, my mouth was covered with tape, and my hands were tied together. Mr. Terry's head was between my legs, licking my inner thigh. **

"**MMMF!" I grunted.**

**His head bobbed up as he smirked, "Oh your up, have a nice sleep Hime-chan?"**

**I began to kick but he took out a knife and pointed it at my stomach, "Now, now. Is that the smart thing to do?"**

**I glared at him, horrified. Why was he doing this?**

"**You probably want an explanation. Well what's there to explain? You had a sexy body and I wanted you. You don't know how hard I was during the whole lecture. Damn, you are quite the young girl." He said as he put his head back down.**

**I squirmed at his breath so near 'my region'. **

"**MMMMF!" I kicked his side and he quickly held the knife at my neck.**

"**Oh you think you can just fight your way out of here! Is that really the smartest thing to do? Well if you want to then I guess you wouldn't mind THIS going around."**

**He held a picture near my face and my eyes grew in horror. The picture was me sucking his…THING! This must have been when I was out cold! Tears began to form in my eyes.**

"**Aww don't cry Hime-chan. I won't show anyone. But…" he took his finger and stuck it in my 'privates', "you have to do as I say."**

**He took out his finger and lowered his head once again. I felt his tongue slowly travel around my thighs and he got closer and closer. **

"**MMMF!MMMMMF!" I squirmed but he continued.**

**I was being raped by my English teacher.**

**(A/N: BLURG! I SKIPPED STRAIGHT TO THE PROBLEM! Well I'm slowly beginning to hate this but I am enjoying writing these stories! Well reviews will be appreciated :) Please keep reading! Or don't, you know. I don't own you xP)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

HIMEKO'S POV

It was quiet. I sat there with my head down, letting my tears fall to my lap. Bossun had stayed frozen, letting this whole story process. It's too much for one person to take in, in 10 minutes. So I waited.

BOSSUN'S POV

_Himeko, was raped! Mr. Terry, he, he…! That bastard. Taking advantage of her. All her bruises. And he's been doing this for a month! Well she's safe now, I've got her._

My grip tightened on Himeko's hand, "I-I'm sorry"

Her head flew up, and she stared, surprised and speechless. I continued.

"I'm sorry for not being there for you. I should have noticed, but I was being to careless, and, and..!" I looked at Himeko who already had tears streaming down her face.

My hand caressed her cheek, "You're safe now"

She flung her arms around my neck and sobbed. We stayed in this position for a long time and eventually the crying died down. Now for the serious questions.

"So, did he…you know" I said feeling a blush form on my cheeks.

We were still in each other's arm and I felt her head shift on my shoulder, "What do you mean?"

"H-his _thing_… has it been in you?" Her body tensed but she replied quickly.

"No! No,no thank god. But I've always been worried…"

_Oh thank God! She's still clean! Well, err kind of. But if that Bastard were to take Himeko's virginity I swear to God I wou-_

"I've been living hell for the past month. And you know, here…in your arms, I feel safe." She nuzzled her head into my neck.

I blushed furiously, but tried to keep my cool.

_D'ARgh! Himeko, you're giving me t_he fuzzies! Stop! Just friends don't do this…but I don't really mind...WAIT! _We're just friends! Bossun remember that! Himeko thinks of you as a brother! JUST a brother._

HIMEKO'S POV

I actually felt safe. My hands were wrapped around his neck and my head rested on his shoulder. He kept his hand cautiously on my waist and stood facing the opposite direction.

_I wonder why he's looking away, maybe because…CRAP!_

I blushed realizing what we were doing. Me and Bossun…were hugging! (pretty close too!)

"Uuuh, ummm." I quickly pulled away and looked down.

"Ummm, I'll go get you something to drink." He walked to the kitchen and I sat back on the couch.

I could finally relax. I closed my eyes and begun to drift off to my thoughts. I was at Bossun's house and he was protecting me. But how much could he protect me? Tomorrow there is no school but what will happen when Mr. Terry sees me Monday?

I hugged myself, suddenly I felt so empty, without someone to hold. I saw a cup in front of me and looked up.

"Come on, drink up." Bossun said with a reassuring smile.

I smiled and accepted the cup. He began to walk away to sit on the other couch but my hand grabbed on to him.

"NO!" I yelled without thinking, "don't leave me…" I began to blush for acting so childishly.

He smiled and sat back down next to me, "I'll never leave you."

…

It was already after school and my phone began to ring.

**Burt Terry**

"Bossun! It's him!" I looked at my phone and began to panic.

"Answer it, put it on speaker."

I hesitated but did as he said.

"Hime-chan~, you weren't here today." Mr. Terry said.

"N-no I wasn't. I wasn't feeling well" I lied as I looked at Bossun, who was listening intently.

"You're lying." He said seriously.

My eyes widened and I looked at Bossun, who was also taken aback by his sudden change in voice.

BOSSUN'S POV

"You're lying" He said seriously, "I called your house Hime-chan, your mom said you went to school, but you didn't. So where are you now?"

There was silence but Mr. Terry spoke up once more, "I will find you Onizuka Hime, and when I do I'm gonna fuck your brains out and if you don't allow me too, I will show that picture to EVERYONE at the school. You hear me!"

He hung up.

"Himeko…" I said

"He knows I ditched school, he knows I was avoiding him, I have to get home before it gets dark."

She began to get up but her phone beeped, showing she got a text.

**TO: HIMEKO**

**FROM: MOM**

**Hey, Sweetie! I'm sorry but your dad and I left to the fish markets with your Uncle and we won't be arriving till Monday, so we trust you with the house. Don't do anything stupid!**

**Love, Mom xoxo**

"No one's home…" she looked down and then into my eyes, "I can't stay by myself Bossun!"

I wasn't going to let her stay by herself. Someone dangerous was out to get her and no one was at her house.

"Himeko I-" My phone began to ring.

**Rumi**

"Hello?"

"Brooooooo~! Miku's having a slumber party and I wanna know if I can go! I already cleaned my room and finished homework! And Mom said I had to get permission from you, so can I?"

I looked at Himeko and smiled, "Yeah you can. Be good okay? Bye"

I hung up and looked at Himeko.

"How about spending the night here?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

HIMEKO'S POV

"How about spending the night here?" Bossun said, as he placed his phone on the table.

"C-can I? What about Rumi, or your mom?" I asked

"Don't worry! Mom isn't coming back until Tuesday and Rumi is spending the night at her friend's house. Anyway I can't have you all alone knowing someone's out there" he stood triumphantly showing his wrist band, "we are the Sket Dance, aren't we?"

"Yeah!" I smiled, for the first time, not having to fake it.

"But can you do me a favor?" he said as he took a long look at me, "wash off all the makeup, I want to see…the marks."

Bossun gave me his mom's night gown and I headed to the shower, watching all the makeup go down the drain. After my shower I stood looking at my naked body in the bathroom's mirror.

I looked horrible. Purple blotches still everywhere. Surprising how much make up can do.

"Are you done?" said Bossun, waiting by the door.

"Y-Yeah." I said, throwing on my bra, underwear and night gown. (All belonging to Bossun's mom)

I walked out and looked into his eyes that were searching all over my body. I blushed, but stayed standing.

"It's bad isn't it?" I said as I looked down, "There's more on my stomach and back…and breasts and thighs." I said

"That bastard" said Bossun as he walked around me, inspecting, "well nothing to worry about now! Get some sleep; you can take Rumi's room."

He led me to the bedroom and offered extra blankets and pillows, but I refused all of them.

"Are you sure?" he said, looking at me with his puppy dog eyes.

"Positive! I'm fine, you go to sleep!" I jumped in the bed and tucked myself in, he smiled.

"Okay then, good night!" he said as he closed the door.

"Goodnight, Bossun. And thank you." I closed my eyes and drifted off to my dreams

_**~****__**DREAM FLASHBACK THINGIE**__****~**_

**My arms and legs were tied down on the desks, restricting me from any movement. My clothes was all thrown to the side and my mouth was covered with duct tape.**

**Mr. Terry stood over my body, vigorously stroking his pulsing member.**

"**Oooh yeah. Mhmmm Hime-chan."**

**He glided over my body and began to suck on my nipples. There was no use in yelling with a mouth covered with duct tape. I cried, knowing I could do nothing. He stood back up and glared at me, with eyes full of lust.**

"**I-I'm coming. W-Watch me…" **

**White liquid shot out and landed on my stomach as I stared disgusted. He quickly scooped some up and ripped of the duct tape from my mouth.**

"**Lick it." He said, smirking evilly with his fingers slowly coming toward my mouth.**

_No…No!_

…_._

"Noooo!" I yelled as I kicked randomly towards nothing and rolled off the bed.

Tears raced down my face and I began to hyperventilate. The door flew open and Bossun came in, with a tooth brush in his mouth and a thick towel wrapped around his waist.

"Himeko!" he said, as he came towards me and hugged me.

"Shhh Shh it's okay, I'm here now. Don't cry."

Minutes passed and my tears stopped I began to blush as I inspected Bossun's back **(A/N:STILL HUGGING :D)**

_He isn't wearing any clothes, only a towel._

He looked uncomfortable, but didn't dare to leave me alone.

"Y-you could finish getting dressed, if you want."

"Y-you sure."

"Yeah go ahead." I said letting him go and smiling.

"Okay then, be right back!"

He stood up and fixed his towel. I took a good look while he was preoccupied.

_Oh crap. He's been working on a 6 pack and has been hiding it this whole time! AHHHHH! Woah, cool it Himeko. His towel is kind of low…if only._

"H-Himeko, do you want something?" he said, blushing and looking away.

_Crap I was caught!_

"Nothing! Go change"

I threw a pillow and he scurried out of the room back to the bathroom.

BOSSUN'S POV

I stepped out of the shower fresh and relaxed. Himeko was sleeping soundly in Rumi's bed and nothing could harm her. I wrapped a towel around my waste and began to brush my teeth. Everything was going fine until I heard a yell.

"Noooo!"

_Himeko!_

I ran out of the bathroom and barged into the bedroom, only to find Himeko sobbing on the floor.

"Himeko!" I said, as I ran towards her and took her in my arms, "Shhh Shh it's okay, I'm here now. Don't cry."

Her sobbing stopped and she was whimpering into my shoulder. I just held her.

Everything was fine but when she repositioned and hugged me tighter her leg touched my crotch, near my…you know.

_ . . Not now man, not in front of a girl. _

I blushed crazily but stayed frozen in my position, she hadn't noticed.

"Y-you could finish getting dressed, if you want."

"Y-you sure."

_YES SHE IS! STUPID ME, GET OUTTA THERE!_

"Yeah go ahead." She said leaning back and letting me go.

"Okay then, be right back!" I said as I quickly got up.

I shifted my towel around trying not to make it noticeable.

_Crap! Why now! Well at least she isn't looking._

I glanced at Himeko, whose eyes were glued on me.

"H-Himeko, do you want something?" I said blushing and avoiding her eyes.

_Crap I was caught!_

"Nothing! Go change."

She threw a pillow at me and I ran out, going straight to the bathroom and letting my towel fall to the floor.

I stared at my dick. It was… pretty excited.

"Damn…why tonight?" I whispered to myself.

"Well… guess I gotta take care of it" My hand wrapped around my dick and I sighed.

_Way to go Yusuke…_

**(A/N: AHAHAHA! Bossun was "caught" lol. He wasn't but he thought so! Himeko thought she was "caught" too. xDD Ahh~ you gotta love misunderstandings. They lead to hilarity )**_  
_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

HIMEKO'S POV

I sat on Rumi's bed, waiting. It had already been established that I couldn't fall asleep so there was no point in trying. The only time I ever felt calm was when I was with Bossun. So if I wanted a good night's rest I would have to sleep with Bossun.

_But…!_

My face went red as the image of Bossun in a towel popped in my head.

_No, no, no! I can't just casually say 'Hey Bossun, can I sleep with you?' NO! He's a guy and I'm a girl! We've slept together, but under different circumstances (Our bodies were switched!). But asking now it would be…!_

"H-hey."

I turned around and Bossun was standing at the door, wearing dark blue pajama pants and a black tank top.

I stared and blushed.

_It's now or never._

"So, you okay?"

"I'm fine! Well…I am now" I said, keeping my eyes in the ceiling, "umm, are you tired?"

"Kind of, but I was wondering if you needed anything before I went to bed."

He got up and stood in front of me, "So, do you need anything?" he smiled and waited.

"N-no! Nothing!"

_I'm lying Bossun! Can I sleep with you! Augh, stupid Himeko! ASK HIM!_

"Oh, okay then" he smiled, and turned toward the door, "well I guess I'm going to bed, good night!"

"WAIT!" I said, reaching out and tugging his tank top.

He stared, confused.

"Umm…Can I…. I-I…uhmm"

_SAY IT! COME ON! THE WORST HE CAN SAY IS NO._

I blushed and looked down, fiddling with his shirt, "C-Can I sleep with you?"

BOSSUN'S POV

"C-Can I sleep with you?" whispered Himeko, keeping her eyes on the floor while tugging my shirt.

"Ummm" I pointed at myself, "…with me?"

She looked up, "No! It's okay! I was joking! Ha ha ha!" she punched my arm and laughed forcefully.

My face went red and I turned, starting to walk towards the door.

_S-she's scared! What's so bad with having her sleep with me? WELL, Not "Sleep" with me, but NEXT to me! I don't mind…_

I looked at her. She was looking away, trying to hide a noticeable blush.

"Y-you can come…if you want." I walked down the hallway towards my room, with Himeko right behind me.

HIMEKO'S POV

We walked to Bossun's room; I held my pillow tightly to my chest. He opened his door and we walked in and stood.

_W-what do we do now? Maybe this was a stupid idea. I can just walk back._

We both stared at his bed and then turned to look at each other.

"S-so what side do you want to sleep on?"

My insides were dancing around and I was feeling light-headed. (IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING!)

"R-right." I stuttered as I begun to walk to the bed.

We both went to our sides and got ready for bed.

"W-well I'm gonna turn off the light" said Bossun, "g-good night."

The light went off and we stayed frozen on our separate sides of the bed.

"Good night." I said, as I closed my eyes.

_Now I'm sure I'm not getting any sleep._

BOSSUN'S POV

5 minutes passed and I was still blushing.

_Onizuka Hime is sleeping right next to me. Is this an achievement? Well, I can't really tell anyone about this, everyone would get the wrong idea. _

I glanced at Himeko who was facing the other direction, I blushed.

_I know we've fallen asleep together before but before it was different. Are bodies were switched and we were just friends last time and…WAIT. We still ARE just friends. BOSSUN IT CAN NEVER HAPPEN._

I looked at her, she looked so fragile…cute. And now I was protecting her. I chuckled at the thought.

"Hmm? Why are you laughing?" she turned to look at me.

"Umm, it's because" I thought for a moment and then looked at her, "we left Switch alone today!"

Her eyes grew and she smiled, "Oh yeah, huh! I bet he felt lonely without us" she giggled at the thought.

"Yeah! He probably spent the day playing a dating sim." I said as I turned to fully face Himeko.

We both laughed and after just smiled at each other.

"Thank you, by the way. I knew someone would figure out eventually but…" she placed her arm on my chest, "I'm glad it was you."

"Yeah" I said, grabbing her hand, "me too."

"Goodnight Bossun"

"Goodnight Himeko"

The nervousness I felt when we both got into bed was gone, and we lied there, hand in hand, as we drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

HIMEKO'S POV

I stirred in my sleep trying to get comfortable, but for some reason I couldn't move much. My eyes flew open as I saw Bossun shirt in front of my face. He was holding onto me tightly as he slept. My face grew red. I squirmed trying to get out of his embrace, but his arms held me tighter. I gave up and sighed, feeling his head rest on top of mine. My head was rested on his arm and my hands were on his chest. Beneath the covers I could feel our legs intertwined. I blushed even more

_How did this happen? I don't even remember moving? _

I closed my eyes and began to listen to his heart beat, it was slow and soothing.

"Ugh…" Bossun groaned, as he began to wake up.

I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. Bossun's body began to tense up and I just lied there, motionless. He sighed and loosened his grip on me, I felt his hand go up and play through my hair.

_W-What is he doing? Is Bossun just going to stay here and play with my hair! Well it's okay I guessed._

I nuzzled my head closer to his chest and stay there. His hand suddenly stopped and he poked my side.

"Himeko wake up."

I opened my eyes and pushed back, meeting Bossun's gaze.

"Good Morning!"

BOSSUN'S POV

I woke up and caught a glimpse of Himeko; she looked so peaceful, lying in my arm. With my free hand I began to play with her hair. I ran my fingers through it and smiled. She repositioned herself and I stopped.

_If she caught you doing this you'd be dead! W-Well she's not awake…might as well wake her up now._

I poked her side and felt her tense, "Himeko, wake up" I said as I looked at her.

She smiled and looked up with a gleam in her eyes, "Good Morning!"

We looked at each other and quickly started blushing.

"S-Sorry!" I let are legs untangle and got up.

HIMEKO'S POV

"I'll go make breakfast, you should get dressed." Bossun walked out of the room and I ran towards my clothes, I quickly got dressed and stood in front of Bossun's mirror.

Most of my bruises on my face were fading away (but there were still some big marks…) I smiled at the improvement.

I ran to the kitchen toward Bossun, who had already set up breakfast. We ate peacefully and chatted about random things but after we had finished Bossun went serious.

"I think we have to talk about what we're gonna do tomorrow Himeko." Bossun said.

I stared at him and nodded. Tomorrow wasn't going to be an easy day. I might have been fine for awhile but you can never hide from the truth. Mr. Terry was still out there.

"Most of the time he would have me meet him after class was over, which is why I came late to Sket Dan a lot." I looked at him and he was lost in thought, staring intently at me.

I blushed but kept speaking, "I can't be left alone, that's when he approaches."

"I know, I won't leave you alone" He said as he pondered something.

A smile appeared on his face and he leaned across the table and placed both hands on my shoulders, "I've got it!"

"You do? Well what are we gonna do?" I smiled and leaned across the table too, so we were face to face.

Bossun went serious and blushed, "D-Do you trust me?"

"What? Of course I do!" I smiled but he stayed serious.

"Then trust me, you'll be fine, but I can't tell you the plan…"

I stared at him, confused.

He noticed my stare and kept talking, "This is gonna work I promise!" He grabbed my hands and held them tightly as we stay frozen face to face.

I smiled, "Okay, Leader."

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**(A/N: Okay, so I heard in some schools in Japan they go to school on Saturdays. So I kept that custom, but the rest is total American customs. Their classes are split to different blocks so they go to different classes. And Himeko and Bossun don't share the same last class. SO I HOPE THAT CLEARS THINGS UP!)**

HIMEKO'S POV

I was home. Bossun had walked me back last night and made sure my parents were home, since they had said they made it earlier than they thought they would have. After the awkward interrogation of why I was at a boy's house without permission I went to bed, soundly.

It was Monday morning and I followed my old routine. I piled make up around my body and wore long sleeved shirts to cover the bruises.

"Sweetie, B-Bossun is here!" my mom said, with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"Got it mom!" I ran down the stairs and straight out the door.

Today everything was going to be over.

Bossun stood at the gate and smiled when he saw me walking towards him. I lunged at him and flung my arms around his neck, "Hey!" I giggled trying to hide my blush.

"He tensed up, but wrapped his arms around my waist, "Morning, ready for school?"

"Yeah." I pulled back and we walked to school.

We went our separate ways since I had Physical Education first and Bossun had English with Mr. Terry.

"Don't worry, he can't grab you when I give him my Fujisaki glare!" he glared at me and I just giggled.

I walked off to my class as Bossun walked up the stairs to his.

BOSSUN'S POV

"**Oi! There goes the **_**GREAT**_** Leader!"** Switch said as got up from his seat.

"Hey, Switch." I said casually, as I sat next to him.

"**Hey? Hey! You and Himeko left me alone last week! Don't 'Hey' me! I was stuck with *shudder* …R-Reiko."** He glared me down and I just laughed.

"Sorry! I stayed home, couldn't leave! All I did was read manga all day! Oh, and me and Himeko played Monster Hun-…!" I stopped and stared at Switch, who already had a smile forming on his face.

"**You…and Himeko?"** He got up and circled around me, **"…ke ke ke ke, is that all you did?"**

I looked at him shocked and felt my face starting to turn pink, "W-What!"

"**Ah! It finally happened! You and Himeko, a couple!" **

"Switch!" I stood up and covered his mouth feeling my face turn red.

"…**Now Bossun, tell me how covering my mouth will stop me from telling the world of your undying love for Himeko." **He typed as I could feel his lips form a smile.

"Switch! We're just friends! We may be close, but it's not like she's ever gonna be my…my" I gulped and continued in a whisper, "…girlfriend."

"**Then what about last night!" **I heard Himeko say as I quickly answered back.

"We just slept together!" I cupped my mouth and looked at Switch(Did an impersonation of Himeko!) who was also growing red.

"**S-Slept? With Himeko?" **Switch instantly became curious and sat back down next to me, ready to interrogate me when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Fujisaki Yusuke, you were absent. Were you feeling ill?"

I turned around and was looking up to Mr. Terry, who smiled caringly at me, like any normal teacher.

I glared at him and turned back to Switch.

_He'll get what he deserves soon._

_**fast forward**_

HIMEKO'S POV

School went smoothly. We avoided nearing Mr. Terry's class and Bossun was always with me or leaving me in big groups. We were enjoying lunch but the school bell pushed me back to reality. I could feel my eyes widen out of fear but felt a warm arm wrap around my neck (affectionately), and a head rest on my shoulder.

"You'll be fine" Bossun said as he quickly pecked my cheek, "trust me."

I blushed and closed my eyes, "T-Thanks."

I ran out of the room and walked hurriedly to class, with a smile creeping on my face.

_Let's get this over with._

BOSSUN'S POV

The bell rang, and lunch was over. I looked over to Himeko who stood frozen. I walked past everyone and wrapped my arms around her, while letting my head rest on her shoulder.

"You'll be fine" I whispered into her ear as I kissed her cheek , "trust me."

"T-Thanks."

She got up and ran out as I watched her. I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of her.

_This will work out._

I turned back and saw the whole class watching and squirming excitingly.

"What? Is there something on my face" I touched my cheek then remembered.

"**So, I was right all along." **Switch said with a hint of teasing in his voice.

I stared at Switch, as my face grew red .

_Crap. I kissed Himeko. MENTAL SLAP IN THE FACE! What was I thinking! It felt right, so I just did!_

"S-Shut up! It's nothing!" I walked to my seat and sat while everyone began to take out their textbooks still giggling at my actions.

I stared out the window and then towards the clock.

_I have to be there before anything happens._

HIMEKO'S POV

I walked to my class, touching my red cheek, tracing where Bossun's lips touched. I had confidence and I walked faster. I made it to class and took my seat.

"Himeko, where were you last week! You sick?" Captain said as she took her seat next to me.  
"Sorry I was just at Bos-" I cut myself off and quickly covered my mistake, "home. At home."

Captain looked at me confused but her focus changed to what was behind me.

"Hello, Onizuka Hime. You weren't here last lecture. Did something come up?"

He stared into my eyes and I felt a knot form in my stomach.

"I-I was busy." I turned and faced the front of the classroom.

"Well you might want to stay after class so I can give you the assignment you missed" he stood in front of me and winked.

I glared at him as he walked to the front, starting the lecture. I looked down at my hands and saw them trembling. I quickly clenched my fists and closed my eyes.

_I trust you, Bossun._

_BOSSUN'S POV_

The bell had rung and I ran out the door, leaving Switch behind (He'd understand!) Himeko's class was on the other side of this building so I had to run fast. I couldn't waste any minute. I felt my chest and clutched the wire that was hiding under.

_We're gonna catch this bastard._

HIMEKO'S POV

The bell rang and I froze. Bossun wasn't here. I quickly began to pack my stuff and was planning to run out the door. I felt a cold hand massage my shoulder and I shuddered.

"Don't you have to catch up on missing work, Onizuka Hime?"

I froze and began to shake, I heard him chuckle.

"Lock the door…Hime-chan."

I walk towards the door slowly. There was no way out.

"Please, allow me." Bossun said as he locked the door behind him.

He glared at Mr. Terry with disgust and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me towards him.  
We stared at Mr. Terry who smiled but had an evil glare in his eye.

_What are you doing Bossun?_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_**(A:/N) Oh my gosh! I'm sorry for not updating for awhile. A lot has been happening. I do volunteer work and that has been taking up my day! But don't worry I haven't forgotten about this story! So enjoy! )**_

HIMEKO'S POV

Bossun's hand tightened around my waist as Mr. Terry began to near us.

"What's wrong Fujisaki Yusuke, I was going to give Onizuka Hime her missing assignment." his hand reached over to rest on my shoulder but Bossun moved me behind him.

"Is that what you really wanted to do Mr. Burt Terry?" Bossun said.

"What are you talking about?" said Mr. Terry. His voice began to sound panicky.

"I know, Burt Terry."

My heart dropped as I saw Mr. Terry's face of confusion turn into a face of a maniac.

He laughed and caught my eye, "You bitch, you told!"

BOSSUN'S POV

"I-I-I" Himeko stuttered trying to answer Mr. Terry. Her grip on my shirt tightened.

I turned over and smiled at her, "Shh, I'll take care of this."

"Hahahaha! Take care of this! This girl is already a slut and she knows it,right!"

Mr. Terry took out a pocket knife pointing it towards us.

"She's my bitch, I can fuck her as much as I want! And no one will stop me!"

I stared at him disgusted, flushed with anger, but I tried to keep calm.

"Oh, Really?" I said, as I pulled out the wire from under my shirt, "so what if I show this recording to the cops? What will they say?"

"Bossun!" Himeko smiled and looked back at Mr. Terry, courageously, "you can't use me anymore!"

HIMEKO'S POV

I looked at Mr. Terry, who looked like he was about to lose it any minute. We finally had proof to put him in jail.

"Well you can't show it to them if you aren't here." he bolted at Bossun and lunged forward, with his knife in hand.

I watched in horror as a pool of blood began to form on his shirt. He pulled the knife out, as blood squirted and came out quickly, trailing to the floor.

"Bossun!" I reached for my Cyclone, but was quickly kneed in the stomach and pulled back with my hair.

"Oh no you don't, bitch!" He ripped my shirt to shreds with his knife and had the tip ready to cut my bra.

I closed my eyes and fell the tears trickle down my cheeks, "S-Stop!"

"No! You are going to be fucked in front of your friend, and you are going to like it!" He fondled my breast as I squirmed, trying to escape.

BOSSUN'S POV

_Blood was escaping from my side and I was lying on the cold floor._

"Stop it! No!"

_Himeko?_

The sound of clothes ripping echoed the room, and Himeko's screams turned into muffles.

"MMF! MMMFF!" Himeko was grunting but a swift movement from Mr. Terry silenced her.

"Hime-chan! My friend has missed you~."

I heard unzipping and my eyes flew open!

_Himeko!_

I looked straight and saw Himeko, who only had her skirt left on. Her shirt was tied around her mouth and her bra was discarded and lay in two pieces on the floor. Her hands also were behind her, tied with strips of her shirt. Mr. Terry hovered over her, with his dick on Himeko's chest.

I stood up, feeling dizziness get to me. But I focused "Hey!"

He turned around and Himeko opened her eyes.

"MMF!" Himeko tried to turn around to cover her exposed chest, but Mr. Terry quickly stood behind her and fondled her breast.

"You're weak! So I guess all you can do is watch your friend be fu-"

My fist hit the side of his jaw and he went flying to the other side of the room. He lay motionless on the floor, releasing groans of pain. I glare at him.

"Don't you DARE lay another hand on Himeko."

I turn to Himeko who was staring at Mr. Terry in shock. Tears form in her eyes.

I grab his knife on the floor and run to Himeko, quickly taking off her mouth cover and the cloth around her wrist. I hand her my hoodie, as I wait for her to get dressed , facing the wall. I call the police while I'm at it, and tell them there was an incident. When the phone conversation ends, I stare at the floor.

"I-I'm sorry I wasn't quick enough." I look down but feel her run up and hug me from behind.

"Bossun, I'm fine" she stood in front of me and placed her hand on my side, where blood was still dripping from the cut he had given me "but you…"

I pulled her into my arms and petted her head, "I-It's okay"

My eyesight began to grow fuzzy and my side was burning but I stayed hugging her.

…

The police arrived and took Mr. Terry away; I had collapsed in between our interrogations and woke up in a white room, with the feel of someone running their fingers through my hair. I stared and looked at Himeko, whose tired face changed quickly to pure happiness.

"Bossun!"

Tears formed in her eyes and she fell on my bandaged stomach, sobbing loudly. I winced in pain and she quickly got up.

"S-Sorry!" she said, trying to calm herself down, "It was so quiet…you're heart beat. We thought…I thought…"

My eyes widened as I looked down. My stomach was bandaged and tubes were inserted on my arms, I must have lost a lot of blood. I looked back up to meet Himeko's teary gaze. I brushed away her tears and slowly caressed her cheek.

"I would never leave you Himeko" I smiled as I saw her face turn pink, "you know that."

I felt a weird sensation grow in my stomach (was it because of the drugs they gave me to make me sleep?) I looked at Himeko, and my eyes widened.

_Was she always this beautiful?_

_**(A/N: TO BE CONTINUED…this chapter was getting to long for my liking. I will continue immediately in the next chapter. Well other than that, raise your hand if the whole Mr. Terry thing was anti climactic. Well don't worry I'll work on it hahaha)**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_**(A/N: I was thinking, wouldn't it be nice to see Himeko's side of this. I promise it's good! I'll continue the STORY story after this! Anyways I feel that it's KIND OF important ;) )**_

HIMEKO'S POV

"Take him away boys!"

The officers pulled away Mr. Terry. After all the interrogations they finally were arresting him. I smiled, and Mr. Terry looked at me crazily.

"You think this is over bitch, huh!" He pushed the officers and bolted toward me but a figure knocked him over, as the police ran to restrain him once more.

"You okay?" Bossun stood, holding his side.

"Bossun! Go back to the doctors!" I pushed him slightly toward the ambulance car, but he looked at me seriously.

"And leave you? Hell no! What if someth-" his eyes went gray and he suddenly collapsed, letting the blood flow down the pavement"

I screamed in horror, as men in white from every side picked him up and carried him to the ambulance. They muttered to themselves as they got in the back of the car, but before the closed the door I held one of the man's coats.  
"Please, let me go with him" I stared at Bossun and they seemed to have noticed my want for this. I looked back at the school and saw many students staring. I quickly shut the door.

I looked down and placed my hand on Bossun's chest.

_The beating is still there._

I smiled at my strong leader and took out my phone, knowing I needed to explain myself.

_**Text Conversation: Himeko and Switch**_

Himeko: Did you hear?

Switch: **Yes. Is Bossun alright? Why didn't you tell me?**

Himeko: I'm sorry And Bossun is fine. His heart is still beating, but it's weak. And he was black mailing me Switch! I hadn't even told Bossun. Does everyone know…what Mr. Terry did to me?

Switch:** Don't worry about it ^^ And fortunately the incident was not fully detailed, but I had ways to figure out. And stay by his side, he needs you.**

Himeko: Thank God. And I know. I'm right here with him, but I'm scared.

Switch:** He has you, there's nothing to worry about. And trust me, out of everyone; he would most want to be with you.**

Himeko: How are you so sure about that?

Switch: **You mean so much more than what you think you do to him, Himeko.**

_**End Conversation.**_

I stared at my screen, confused by the text.

'_I mean so much more?' What does that even mean? Bossun and I are friends. Best friends._

I stared at the unconscious boy who lay before me. Tubes surrounded him yet he looked so peaceful. He was asleep, with his mouth slightly open. No emotion was on his face, it was just …blank. A small curl covered his eyes so I decided I would move it, I placed my hand on his hair and instantly became attracted to this new feeling. I ran my fingers through his hair, feeling a sensation build in my stomach, and the heat rise to my cheeks. I continued to play with his hair but a cough woke me out of the trance.

"Um, we're almost there." One of the doctors said.

I blushed and quickly pulled my arm away from Bossun, with my fingers already feeling cold with the absence of Bossun's hair.

We got out of the car and the men quickly carried Bossun to a cart/bed. They hauled him around the hospital, running to their destination. I tailed along but an arm stopped me and I looked up, angered.

"What are you doing, that's my friend!" I broke free and broke into a sprint towards Bossun, but many hands reached and pulled me back, I faced the man who had stopped me and he gazed at me, seriously.

"Your friend is fine. Don't worry, he's getting a blood transfusion. I promise afterwards you may see him, but for now you need to fill out paper work." he handed me a clipboard and I slowly took it and sat down.

I wanted to run, to go see him. But I knew that the Doctors knew what they were doing so I filled out as much as I could and turned it in. I sat down and decided that it would be best to call Bossun's family. I dialed his home phone and waited.

"Hello?" Rumi answered, I sighed and tried my best to stay calm.

"Rumi, it's me Himeko."

"Himeko! Sorry but brother's not here! He's probably out."

I gulped, feeling extremely guilty. My eyes began to feel teary but I just shook it off.

"No. That's why I called. Bossun was…hurt. He's in the hospital right now."

Her phone went dead silent and I'm positive I heard something break in the background.

"W-What happened? I-Is he okay?"

Rumi began to panic and rambled on speaking incoherently, but I quickly stopped her.

"Rumi, he's fine. I know your mom is out but call her and tell her what happened. And I'm with him. I'll stay here until he wakes up, okay?"

"Okay then, thank you." She sniffled.

"I'm going to see what's up, I'll keep you updated."

"Himeko! Wait!" she blurted.

"Yeah?"

"Give him a kiss. For me? And one for mom too. Please?"

I blushed but smiled at the thought, "of course I will, take care Rumi. Bye"

I hung up and felt a hand rest on my shoulder, I looked up and saw a nurse.

"Want to see him?"

I nodded and quickly arose. I followed her and she led me to a small room. The view was nice, since we were on the highest floor and the room was bright. I looked around and saw Bossun in a bed, a chair had been set next to the bed and I quickly sat myself down.

"I'll leave you here with your boyfriend, press that button if something happens, okay?"

I blushed but nodded sweetly, seeing the nurse exit the room and leaving both of us alone.

I turned to Bossun, who sleep soundly on the bed.

"Bossun? How're you feeling?"

No reaction. Well, that is to be expected since he was asleep. I dragged my hand up to his hair and slowly let my fingers glide through it.

"I called Rumi. She's gonna tell your mom you're here, don't worry."

I stared at his emotionless face and smiled.

"By the way, they wanted me to give you something" I blushed and stared at him.

I neared him until the point where his face was inches away from mine. I gulped and stared at him.(Had he always been this handsome?) I shrugged it off.

"This one" I pecked his cheek, "is for Rumi" I smiled as I felt a warm sensation filling my stomach.

"This one" I kissed his nose, "is from your Mom" I giggle as he slightly groaned in his sleep.

I stared at his figure but my eyes were quickly glued to his lips. I neared his lips and could feel his breath hitting my face.

"This one… is from me" I leaned down but froze. Only 1/5 of an inch away from his lips. I sat straight up and stared at him.

_This isn't right. I can't feel this was for him. How selfish of me to want more. Him…being here, is enough._

My heart was breaking apart but I didn't want to do something both of us didn't agree on. I sighed and ran my fingers through his hair again. Feeling tears roll down my face.

_If only…_

_**(A/N: Important enough for you guys! Now we can go back to the present in the next chapter! I'm actually proud how this chapter turned out! It deserves a hug. Come here Chapter 12 *hugs*. Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

HIMEKO'S POV

Three hour had passed and I had begun to worry. He still hadn't woken up. The doctors said it was normal for a patient to sleep for a long period of time, but this was too long. I fiddled with his hair, which was the only thing keeping me calm at this point. I pouted and looked back down, my eyes instantly going to his lips.

_Augh, freaking Himeko! He's just one guy, so what makes him different from all the rest!_

I looked at his face and slowly trailed my view down to his bare chest. I quickly snapped out of it and went back to his hair.

_Breathe! Breathe!_

I heard a groan and quickly looked down, Bossun was staring at me.

"Bossun!"

I began to sob and fell on his stomach only causing him to tense up in pain; I quickly got up and apologized.

"S-Sorry!" I stammered, "It was so quiet…you're heart beat. We thought…I thought…"

His hand had reached my cheek as he caringly rubbed away the tears.

"I would never leave you Himeko" he said as I blushed "you know that."

He began to stare at me strangely and I tried to keep serious but I began to fidget.(Was there something on my face!)

I turned back only to find his face closer to mine. We both gasped but I didn't back away, my eyes were locked onto his lips.

BOSSUN'S POV

_Was she always this beautiful?_

She looked around the room as I watched her. I had never noticed how blue her eyes were, or how long her eyelashes were. I let my eyes look along her face but paused as I stared at her lips. I blushed furiously.

_What is this! Am I feeling…longing! I can't be feeling that, for her…but it wouldn't hurt, would it?_

I inched closer, trying to catch a good look at her but she quickly turned, having her face right in mine. I tried to look away, but I froze as I caught sight of her luscious lips.

"Bossun…" she whispered as she began to near me.

"Himeko…"  
I set my hand on her thigh and neared her but the sound of a door opening made us quickly pull apart.

"**Bossun~! Are you doing oka-…!"**Switch paused, as he caught sight of what might've happened.

He gulped, and all of us stood silent for what felt like hours. I heard Himeko's chair move and turned over.

"I think I'm going to go get a change of clothes, I'll see you all later. Night!"

And with that Himeko ran out the door, leaving me and Switch.

"**I think I should have waited in the lobby?" **Switch said as I glared at him.

"You think?" I sighed.

HIMEKO'S POV

I ran out of the room, feeling hot around every inch of my body. I felt so light headed but I kept walking. I made it to the girl's restroom and splashed my face with cold water.

_Did that just happen? Were me and Bossun going to k-kiss! We were so close, but Switch just had to come in and..!_

I continued to ramble on in my thought but finally looked up in the mirror. I was still wearing Bossun's hoodie. I smiled and hugged it, taking in the scent. Splatters of blood had gotten on the sweater, so it'd be best if I went home to wash it. I smiled at my reflection and walked out, with butterflies still roaming in my stomach.

BOSSUN'S POV

Switch sat next to me and examined me, quickly turning away with a smug look.

"**Hard to think that this is Himeko's type."** He fiddled with the side of the bed frame as I blushed.

"W-what are you even saying! Me and Himeko are just friends!"

He looked up at me and smiled, " Oh, really? So do 'just friends' always kiss?"

I stared at him as he smiled at me teasingly.

"Well…" I looked down, clueless on what to say next.

"**Spill it, the secrets out already anyways" **Switch got comfortable on his chair and looked at me, waiting.

I sighed and looked up into Switch's eyes, "I don't know, man. I don't know what I feel, or what came over me when I was going to ki-…do that, to her."

He stayed quiet so I continued, keeping my eyes glued to my hands, "Things have always been good with us. We're always there for each other and I like it like that, but…" I clenched my fist and shut my eyes, "i-is it wrong…to want something, more?"

I looked up to see Switch staring at me; I gulped and waited for his answer.

He looked at his key board and took a deep breath.

"…**ASDFGHJKL;ASDFGHJKL; FINALLY!" **He stood up and raised his fist into the air, triumphantly. I stared at him confused. He just came toward me and pinched my cheeks.

"**Finally! My little Bossun has grown up! I can't believe you've realized it! Took you long enough!"**

I cocked my eyebrows, and he stared at me, with disbelief.

"**Y-You're joking right?"**

I just stared at Switch, who's smile grew even wider.

"**Bossun, you like her."** He smiled as I stared at him.

I threw a pillow at him trying to hide the blush on my face, "Shut up! It's not like that!"

"**Just do me a favor then! Look me in the eyes and say 'I don't like Himeko'."**

"Fine, I don't like Hime-…"  
I paused as I felt a clench in my stomach.

"**Can't lie, can you?"**

"But…she doesn't feel the same way." I sighed as I looked up at his eyes in disbelief.

"**How are you so sure about that? She stayed by your side this whole time didn't she?"**

I stared at Switch who began to walk towards the door; he turned around and caught one last glimpse at my confused face.

"**She didn't stop the kiss, did she?"** He smirked and, leaving me alone in my room.

_**(A/N: This chapter is MEH-BLEH! Could have been better Well I hope you enjoyed it ^^ And Dang! Switch ships them so hard! Hahaha. Reviews are appreciated!)**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**(A/N: My spelling is HORRIBLE. I know! But I never notice the spelling mistakes until AFTER I post it. So I guess you have to bear with my mistakes: P Sorry. Well enjoy the story )**

HIMEKO'S POV

I paced around the room with the phone on my bed. I would pick it up and go to my contacts and stare at Bossun's name but I had no courage to press call. I would throw the phone back on the bed and pace around again, only to feel lonely once again and repeat this action.

I heard a beep from downstairs and smiled, as I ran to the dryer, taking out Bossun's clean hoodie. I hugged it tightly and took in the scent but a door opening made me put it down, my mom stood and stared at me, frightened.

"Hime!" she ran towards me and embraced me, "you didn't tell us a teacher was harassing you all this time!"

I smiled and hugged my mom back, "It's okay mom, and he's gone now."

We stayed in this position as she ran her fingers through my hair and whispered comforting words to me. I nodded, feeling tears roll down my face. Eventually she broke this and spoke up, "That Bossun, he helped a lot didn't he."

I blushed but replied, "Y-Yeah he did."

"You stayed at his house that day we were out, didn't you."

I pulled away and glared at her, knowing where she was going with this, "Mom, stop."

"He's handsome. You kids would make nice babies."

"Mom!" I pushed out of her hug as I heard her giggle.

"Go to bed, sweetie. I think it'd be nice if you took a break from school for awhile, I'll notify the teachers of your absence." She smiled and walked upstairs, as I ran up also and locked myself in my room.

I tossed myself in bed and look at my phone. The screen blinked, notifying me with a message from Bossun. I smiled as I read the message

**From: Bossun**

**To: Himeko**

**Aish! You won't believe it! They don't have those cookies I like here! They expect me to be here a week but they don't even have the correct survival food! They must be crazy!**

I chuckled as I read his text over and over again. He hadn't brought up the kiss, but that seems like something we should talk about when we see each other in person. I flipped my phone to keyboard and replied

**From: Himeko**

**To: Bossun**

**No cookies! The world has gone insane! What are they having you live off of, water? (lol) If it makes you feel any better, I can bake some cookies and bring them to you tomorrow. Looks like I'm not going to school for awhile either :P**

I put the phone down and stared at it. It quickly blinked and I picked it up, going straight to the message.

**From: Bossun**

**To: Himeko**

**Ahhh! I would love that! Haven't had those cookies in forever ;A;. And no school? Are you feeling alright?**

I explained to him about my mom wanting me to stay home, and everything that had happened. Eventually we were just texting random stuff. I stretched and looked at my clock, which read 1:43 AM.I sighed and texted back.

**From: Himeko**

**To: Bossun**

**Hey I have to go, my mom is going****to kill me if I stay up later. I'll see you tomorrow! Good night, Leader!**

I smiled and put my phone to the side, quickly drifting to sleep.

BOSSUN'S POV

I would sit and wait patiently waiting for her text; I was enjoying myself. I didn't want to bring up the kiss. When we were ready we would talk about it. She texted back and I opened it.

**From: Himeko**

**To: Bossun**

**Hey I have to go, my mom is going****to kill me if I stay up later. I'll see you later! Goodnight, Leader!**

I smiled and quickly texted back too.

**From: Bossun**

**To: Himeko**

**Sweet Dreams **

I put my phone on the counter and dozed off.

…

I woke up to the rustles I heard in my room. A nurse was taking notes on her clip board, and quickly smiled when she saw me awake.

"Oh my, good to see you up this early" she grinned and sat next to me, "would you like some breakfast?"

I nodded as she quickly exited the room and came back with a tray of food. She sat next to me as I ate quietly.

"She's very pretty." She said as I drank my orange juice.

"Must be a dream come true to have a girlfriend that is so beautiful and kind-hearted."

My eyes widened as I realized she was talking about Himeko, I choked on my drink as she hit my back lightly, trying to help.

After I stopped coughing I answered her, "That girl and I…we are not dating."

"Oh, why not? You two seemed very close. She could never keep her hands off you." She said as she rustled my hair.

I blushed at the thought, and the nurse seemed to notice.

"Love like this is always the sweetest!" She picked up my tray and walked out the room, with a grin on her face.

I sighed and looked around, bored out of my mind. I remembered Himeko had promised to make me cookies so I decided to text her.

**To: Himeko**

**From: Bossun**

**Wakey-wakey sleepy head! I want cookies :D**

I closed my phone and smiled, waiting for a reply, which I received quickly.

**To: Bossun**

**From: Himeko**

**Haha! I've been awake~! I'll be at the hospital soon, just wait awhile,k?**

I began to feel a knot in my stomach as my face began to turn red. We still hadn't talked about the ALMOST kiss, and I know we're going to have to talk about it soon. I sighed and closed the phone.

_I wonder when she's coming._

I picked up my pillow and put it to my face, ready to die of embarrassment. I heard the door open and quickly put the pillow down. It wasn't Himeko but I smiled at the familiar face.

"Saaya, what's up?" I said, as I noticed tears were rolling down her eyes.

"S-Stupid it's not like I was w-worried."

She ran to my side and embraced me as I just patted her arm.

"You could have died! What were you thinking!"

"I'm sorry, but I had to." I closed my eyes, thinking back to the eyes of horror Himeko had when Mr. Terry had her.

"But what would I have done…without you?"

I pulled back and stared at Saaya, confused.

"What are you talking about?" I cocked my head as she started blushing furiously.

"Bossun, I did a lot of thinking yesterday and I realized that…" she began to near my face and I tried to get away but she kept getting closer.

"Umm Saaya, what are you…!"

Her lips were on mine, and she was running her fingers through my hair. I sat there shocked, and eventually I pushed her away. She stared at me with a longing look. I opened my mouth to explain to her my feelings but I heard a bag drop and turned to the door to see Himeko, with tears running down her eyes.

HIMEKO'S POV

I was running up the steps to Bossun's room with a bag of cookies in my hand. Just the thought of being able to spend all day with Bossun made me happy, and I felt like I had a lot of things to talk about to him. I blushed, remembering yesterday. I ran towards the door and opened it. In less than a second, everything inside me had stopped working. My heart felt weak and I had forgotten all that happiness I had felt when I was coming here. Saaya had her arm around Bossun as she kissed him, and Bossun sat there, not fighting back. I dropped the bag and saw both of them turn around. Tears began to trickle down my face.

"Himeko, I…!"

"No!" I yelled, "Just stop!"

I had begun to hyperventilate and feel dizzy. I turned towards the door and slammed it shut, running as far as I possibly can.

BOSSUN'S POV

Himeko dashed out the door, leaving me and Saaya. My heart had felt so beaten up. I just wanted to run to Himeko, and tell her!

_...Tell her what?_

"B-Bossun."

I turned to see Saaya smiling with tears trickling down her cheek.

"Thank you." She smiled and I looked at her, confused and somewhat angry.

"What are you talking about!" I raised my voice and glared at her and she just smiled.

"That kiss, you weren't into it. I can tell. But thank you for letting me be honest with my feelings" she stood up and fixed her dress, "and something tells me I helped you realize yours."

I stared at her like she was crazy. I didn't want to be in this room, I had to go find her.

Saaya put both her hands on my shoulders and smiled at me, "Go get her." She whispered.

With those words everything seemed to have clicked.

The reason why I always looked forward to her texts… The reason I loved her cooking… The reason I got mad when she hung out with other guys... The reason I wanted to run after her and hold her tightly.

I loved Himeko.

I stood up and ran out of the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

HIMEKO'S POV

I was breathing heavily trying to calm myself down. I was sitting on a bench in front of the hospital while people passed and looked at me. I ignored them as tears kept falling from my eyes.

I felt terrible. My eyes were red and puffy and my body was weak. I clenched my chest in pain and looked down.

_He was kissing her… Why does this hurt so badly?_

I sank lower and just let the tears fall.

BOSSUN'S POV

I was looking around the hospital, clenching the bag of cookies in my hand. I sighed in annoyance when I couldn't find Himeko anywhere. I began to walk to the front of the hospital, as I saw a figure with blond hair sitting on the bench. I gulped.

_You can do this, Yusuke!_

_**FLASHBACK AT THE HOSPITAL**_

I stood up and ran out of the room.

"Wait!" Saaya screamed as she caught up with me.

"What is it!?" I turned and looked at her impatiently.

"You can't just run after her" she scolded as she put her hands on her hips, "do you even know what you're going to say?"

"Well of course! I'm going to tell her that I lo-" I stopped and looked up.

_I can't tell her I'm in love with her! Well, not now…_

"See, where would you be without me?" Saaya said as she handed me the bag of cookies Himeko made.

"Apologize, and then tell her that this meant nothing."

Saaya smiled sadly and flung her arms over me.

"Saaya, what are yo-…!?"

"At least let me have this one hug…" she said as she squeezed tighter.

I nodded and hugged her back. She quickly pushed away.

"S-Stupid! It's not like I needed that!"

I chuckled as I kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you, Saaya."

"Y-You're welcome…" Saaya backed up and smiled at me, "now go get her."

I nodded as I hustled down the stairs.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

I slowly approached the blond figure but stopped as I heard her whispering to herself.

"Stupid, Himeko! Stupid…never had a chance. Stupid, Himeko!"

I frowned as I saw her scolding herself. I inhaled and finally spoke up.

"You're not stupid."

HIMEKO'S POV

My tears had ceased but I didn't feel any better.

_How can I be so stupid?_ Of course Bossun would never like me, he has Saaya. She's prettier and fun to be around.

"Stupid, Himeko! Stupid…never had a chance. Stupid, Himeko!"

I scolded myself under my breath but stopped when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"You're not stupid."

I turned slowly and faced Bossun who smiled sadly at me, a blush creeping on his cheeks. (_He's probably still thinking about his girlfriend Saaya!)_

"C-Can I sit down?" Bossun pointed at the bench as I scooted, making room for two.

He sat and looked up as I stared at the pavement.

We sat there in silence, for what felt like hours. I couldn't think of an excuse for running out and he just sat there, looking up.

"I-It…" Bossun stammered and quickly stopped.

He glanced at me as I just stared at him. His face turned dark red and he sighed.

"It…" he sighed again and put his face in his hands.

I sighed as well, noticing he didn't want to speak.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Saaya were going out?"

His head shot up and he stared at me, taken aback. I looked away but kept talking.

"It's something you tell your friend…isn't it?" I was struggling to talk as I felt tears begin to roll down. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close, letting my head rest on his chest. I sighed peacefully but quickly pulled away.

_He doesn't love you, Himeko._

"Himeko, I lo-"

"Stop! It's okay, I'm glad for the both of you" I began to walk down the side of the hospital building, keeping my face down "you two are very…_cute_…together." I began to walk away but I felt a hand pull me back and push me against the wall. Bossun had trapped me on the wall with his arms on my shoulders. His face was red but he continued to stare at me.

"No!" I began to squirm but his grip was tight, I sobbed hysterically but stopped once I felt cool lips land against mine.

BOSSUN'S POV

"It…It…"

_Damn it! I can't speak! IT DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING! COME ON, THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY SO WHY CAN'T I SAY IT!? Shit!_

"Why didn't you tell me you and Saaya were going out?"

I looked at her but she looked away.

"It's something you tell your friend…isn't it?"

I felt my heart sink at that fowl word. **Friend**. I wanted so much more. Didn't she understand that?

I pulled her in and held her tightly but she quickly pulled away, I felt torn and didn't know what to say next. I was talking without thinking.

_Himeko, I love you!_

"Himeko,I lo-"

"Stop!" she interrupted, flying up from her seat, "its okay, I'm glad for the both of you… you two are very…_cute_…together."

She began to watch away and I watched in horror. Every step she took hurt me even more, I was losing her… my chance.

_No._

I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the wall as she stared at me, shocked.

"No!" she tried to escape, but I couldn't let her leave.

Not this time. My adrenaline was rushing, and without thinking I crashed my lips onto hers and rested my hands on her waist.

_What am I doing? I can't just KISS her! I'll get my ass kicked!_

I felt guilty, but before I could pull away she begun to run her fingers through my hair. Out of reflex I pulled her closer in. We deepened the kiss, and held each other.

HIMEKO'S POV

I pulled him close as his fingers made circles on my waist. My heart felt like it was going to burst but realization hit quick. I pushed away as he stared at me, confused.

"No, I can't. We can't."

He looked at me, hurt and attempted to speak "Himeko, I…"

"No." I pushed him back and held back the tears that I felt at the corners of my eyes.

Bossun's heart belonged to someone else. He didn't want me, he's just confused. I have to push him away. I looked up and met his gaze.

"You can't cheat on your girlfriend like that, even if we do like each other."

His face went from confused to amused as he chuckled, "What!?"

"I-I like you too, but we can't do this to Saaya. I'm sorry." I looked down but heard him chuckle more. I twitched, getting annoyed.

_Why the hell is he laughing? Is he not taking me seriously?_

"B-Bossun… we can't, I'm not like that."

He clenched his stomach and laughed uncontrollably. I stared at him, ready to punch him in the face if he didn't explain why this was so funny.

"Why are you laughing? I'm being serious!" I pulled him by his collar and looked at him disgusted, "don't cheat on your girlfriend!"

"Himeko, Saaya isn't my girlfriend!" his eyes turned sincere as I still held him up from the collar, "that kiss… it didn't mean anything. She kissed me. I pushed away and told her I didn't feel that way. Himeko, she's not the one I like." he brushed his fingers on my cheek, as I let go of his shirt.

I backed away and stared at him, feeling the redness come back to my cheeks, "So how do you feel about…me?"

I felt a hand on my waist pull me close. Bossun's face was near mine, he stared at me lovingly and I just froze, "The way I feel?"

He looked up questioningly but smiled and answered, "The same way you do."

I blushed, remembering everything I said, "Stupid, I thought you were dating her! I shouldn't have said anything…" I pouted and tried to pull away but his lips slightly brushed against mine.

"Then tell me how you really feel" He leaned his head on my shoulder and lightly kissed my neck.

_Oh crap, Bossun! Since when were you such a ladies' man? _

"Bossun, I-I love…!?" his lips were planted on mine again as I felt a jolt of happiness run throughout my body, I closed my eyes to enjoy the kiss, but he pulled away quickly. I groaned in disappointment but he just chuckled.

He smiled and answered, "I love you, Himeko."

I pulled him in and kissed him again. This was unbelievable, he was mine now. I felt a smile creep on my face but continued to kiss him.

After a long time being in each other's arms, we finally pulled away, for air. I blushed crazily and pushed him trying to hide my red face, but he didn't seem to mind.

"So…" Bossun began to walk in the hospital as I trailed behind him, "does this mean, we're a couple now?"

I giggled as he looked at me with pleading eyes. I nodded and a smile grew on his face.

"But remember, I can still kick your ass! Don't think I'll go easy on you!"

Bossun looked at me horrified, but I chuckled as I grabbed his arm, pulling him to the elevator.

I pressed the elevator key and as the door was closing I saw a man standing at the hospital entrance.

I shook my head and looked again. He was gone.

"You okay, Himeko?"

"Y-Yeah! I'm fine!" I led my hand fall into Bossun's, giving him a reassuring smile.

He smiled back at me and looked away. I frowned and looked down.

_I could have sworn I saw him._

_Burt Terry…_

_**(A/N: Ahhh! Sorry I have been gone for so long! I was at band camp! Dang, that was so tiring, but now I'm back so it's okay. :) I'm not sure when I'll update again since I start school in two days but I'll try not to take forever. Well hope you enjoyed!) **  
_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

HIMEKO'S POV

A week had passed by faster than I'd expected. I quickly got dressed for school as I hummed to myself. Since that day at the hospital, I haven't seen any suspicious people around. Mr. Terry was gone, and that whole incident was over with. I smiled but my thoughts were cut off once I heard my mom calling me from downstairs.

"Sweetie, your b-boyfriend…is here!" my mom yelled, as I quickly ran to the front door.

I didn't really want to tell my mom that Bossun and I were dating, but she began to question why I always left to the hospital early and came home with a smile on my face. I had to tell her, but since then she never shut up about it.

I smiled at Bossun as I quickly let my hand fall into his. We walked down the steps to the front gate as I heard my mom yell from the door.

"Take care of my daughter Fujisaki! I don't want her getting pregnant yet!"

"Mom!" I turned back as I saw her smirking atus.

I pulled Bossun away as he chuckled at my red face.

"I like your mom" He muttered as I looked at him in shock.

"D-Don't be stupid! She's embarrassing!"

I punched him as he squirmed away, rubbing his shoulder in pain.

"Aish! Why do I have such an abusive girlfriend!?"

"Why do I have such a stupid boyfriend!?"

We bickered the whole way to school, as we still stayed hand in hand.

When we made it to school eyes were quickly glued to our interlocked hands. I gulped as I walked forward trying to not meet anyone else's gaze.

"Relax." Bossun whispered, as I looked up to face his smiling figure, "I've got you."

I laughed as we walked into homeroom.

"**Bossun, you're alive! You don't know how worried we were!**" Switch said, as he ran up to us quickly stopping as he saw my hand interlocked with Bossun's.

A smirk quickly formed on his face as we saw his hand quickly turn his volume on the computer to high.

"**EVERYONE! BOSSHIME HAPPENED!**"

Everyone turned as they smiled at us, Captain was the first to jump up and run to hug us.

"Finally! I was waiting for one of you to make the first move!"

"Captain, are you crying!?" Bossun said as she pulled Captain off and looked at her.

Captain shrugged as she held back her sobs, "I'm just so happy!"

I rolled my eyes as I caught a glimpse of Bossun. I smiled as I held his hand tighter.

….

The rest of school passed by smoothly (not counting everyone running up to congratulate us). They had replaced the English Teacher with a normal boring teacher, but it was still a better class. We all sat in the clubroom, working on our own separate things. Switch would smirk in our direction when Bossun and I would catch each other's gaze.

"That's it!" I said, as I tried to make my red face return back to its normal color.

"**Aww come on, why don't you guys just kiss."** Switch looked at us mischievously while Bossun looked down to his feet.

"Aish! What is with you! That's only between us!"

"**Oh~" **Switch said,** "So you have kissed."**

I stood there awkwardly as Bossun jumped and shut Switch's laptop.

"Hey! Since when have you become so annoying?"

The two glared at each other but stopped once we heard my phone ring. I quickly opened it to see a text from my mom.

**To: Himeko**

**From: Mom**

**Come home early. Grandma is here.**

_Grandma? She never visits…_

"Looks like I have family over" I said as I grabbed my bag, "I have to go." I walked towards the door as I felt a hand grab mine.

"Wait."

I turned back as he stared at me seriously.

"You can't walk alone."

I stared at Bossun as I sighed.

**Flashback**

"**Stop that tickles!" I laughed as I fell on the hospital bed with Bossun on top of me as his lips eagerly attacked my already plump lips.**

**I moaned into his mouth but pushed him away as I heard steps approaching his room.**

"**Fujisaki! Medicine time, now stop jumping on your girlfriend and get here!"**

**We blushed as Bossun got up and grabbed the cup with antibiotics, taking one at a time. I sat in the nearby chair and grabbed the remote, as I turned on the news, they were talking about 'the incident'.**

_**"Local High school student was abused by their English teacher Burt Terry two weeks ago. He was immediately send to the local jail cells but has recentley went missing."**_

**I dropped the control as my eyes stayed glued on the screen.**

_**"**__**Police are still looking for him but no leads yet. So everyone be cautious where you walk at nigh..ZZZzt**__**"(A/N: The TV was turned off!)**_

**I looked behind me as I saw Bossun standing with the remote, a worried expression on his face. I walked up slowly to him and rested my head on his shoulder as I felt a thought run through my head.**

_**I'm going back to Hell.**_

BOSSUN'S POV

I held on to Himeko's hand as she looked at me irritated.

"Bossun! No one has seen him, for all we know he could have fled the country!"

"But we don't know that! You know you can't walk alone!"

She pouted in annoyance as I held on to her tightly.

"Don't worry I'll be fine!" She leaned in close and began to nibble on my ear.

My eyes widened as I felt her hot breath on my neck.

_Crap! I know what you're doing Himeko!_

"Y-You still can't go alone..."

"Aish... nothing is going to happen" she forced her hands out of my grasp and faced me.

"Anyway, if anything happenned I know my Hero would come to the rescue" she smiled at me as I felt a smile creep oon my face too.

"I'll text you later" she pecked my lips as she ran out the door.

I sighed as I turned back to see Switch, holding a video camera in one hand.

**"Pure gold."** He typed as he put his thumbs up.

"Hey give me that!"

...

HIMEKO'S POV

I ran up to the door and knocked.

"Hmm that's weird."

I knocked and knocked over again but no one opened the door. I turned the knob and the door opened.

_Hmm, it was unlocked?_

"I'm home!"

The house remained quiet. I walked around and couldn't find anyone.

_Maybe I should give Bossun a call..._

I walked up to my room as I dialed Bossun's number. I put my ear to the phone as I heard the rings and I opened the door to my room.

"Hello?" I heard Bossun answer. I smiled as i was gonna respond back but I dropped my phone as I saw my blanket covered with blood.

_**I'm back.**_

I ran to my sheets as I began to feel panic. My breath was becoming uneven. Suddenly I felt a cold hands behind me, holding a cloth to my face. My vision became blurry but one image did stick with me. The last one I saw, _that man._

**A/N: Dang it Himeko! You should have let Bossun walk you home! Well Hello guys ^^ How long has it been since I updated? Sorry I've been gone! School has been taking most of my time! But I'll try to update every now and then! Thanks for still reading! Reviews are appreciated~**


	17. Chapter 17

**(A/N: Sorry I haven't updated like in YEARS! I've been really busy! And seriously when I'm doing work this story pops in my head! I feel so bad for not updating! Well here it is :) So enjoy :D!)**

Chapter 17

HIMEKO'S POV

I woke up on a bed with rose petals scattered all over the floor and candles lit, keeping the room dim. I jolted, trying to get up from the bed, but my hands were handcuffed to the bed, as were my legs. I tried screaming for help, but my mouth was covered by duct tape.

It was no use...I was trapped.

I put my head down on the pillow and looked around. It was a really small room. Barely any furniture.

I rested my head back and looked at the ceiling as my eyes widened.

_I-Is that me? No..._

A poster was pinned to the ceiling of a blond female, around her 20's. She smiled brightly as she posed so casually. Under the poster was printed a name: **AMELIA TERRY**

"You look prettier everyday Amelia."

I felt a hand caress my cheek as I squirmed at the sudden touch. Burt sat down on the side of the bed as he smiled at me. He ripped off the duck tape as I screamed from the pain.

"Amelia!" Burt said as he reached over and massaged my lips , "did it sting?"

"Don't touch me!" I said as I jolted away from his hand, "I'm Onizuka Hime!"

"Hime-chan.." he stared at me for a second then raised his hand and slapped me, "NO! AMELIA! YOU ARE AMELIA!"

I stared at Mr. Terry horrified as he got up and rummaged through the cabinets.

"Y-You never wanted kids, or to have sex...at all. Is that why you left Amelia? D-Did I scare you away? I never made you lose your virginity. I never even dared to but..." he took out a box of condoms and faced me, "you came back to me, even younger than I imagined... and I want you."

"You're crazy! Where's my mom?!" I tried moving, but I was going nowhere.

"A-Amelia, I get it now... last time I was too harsh on you...I'm sorry about that. But I'm ready now. I prepared."

Mr. Terry pulled off his jeans as a bulge was seen through his boxers. He smiled sinisterly as he got on top of me.

"Hime-chan...Amelia...let's play."

BOSSUN'S POV

_Damn it what happened?!_

It was midnight and I was running to Himeko's house. After she had called and hung up she hasn't been answering anything. Something was very very wrong.

I sprinted towards Himeko's house as I noticed the door was wide open.

"Himeko! Oi!"

I ran upstairs to Himeko's room as I saw a sheet lying on the floor, with bloody letter.

_**I'm back**_

I panicked and called 911, explaining everything.

"Stay calm son, just stay put. We will be there momentarily."

I sat as I felt tears roll down my eyes.

_This is my fault. This is all my fucking fault._

I got up and slapped my face.

"I need to find her! He has her!" I ran out the door and texted Switch.

**To: Switch**

**From Bossun**

**He took Himeko again. I need directions. Where is this bastard's old house!?**

Without any delay, I received a text back from Switch.

**To: Bossun**

**From: Switch**

**He lived in the Bay Apartments. 2A. There's a high possibility he isn't there but I'll meet you there. I contacted the police to meet us there too.**

**If you make it first, be careful Bossun.**

_Those apartments are around a mile away from here! Himeko...please be there!_

I sprinted down the street with my blood boiling in anger.

"BURT TERRY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I sprinted down the street.

HIMEKO'S POV

Burt sloppily kissed my lips, as he rubbed his member.

"S-Stop!" I said, as I panted for air.

"No. I can't stop. I need you. It's been so long..."

Burt Terry retrieved his pocket knife from his pants on the floor and cut off my clothes, discarding the cloth on the floor. I felt a cold hand pass through my womanhood as I shrieked.

"Please, stop!" I sobbed as he took out a condom and put it on.

"Don't worry Amelia. It only hurts the first time." he smiled as he positioned himself between my thighs.

I shut my eyes preparing. I was going to lose it. My virginity. To think the person I'd lose it to would be my English teacher. I felt nauseous and disgusted.

_You really are trash Himeko. You couldn't even protect yourself. Maybe this is what I deserve._

_No._

I felt a weird pushing at my womanhood but quickly jolted making Mr. Terry jump.

"Hey! Hold still! What are you doing!?"

I pulled on the rope that was holding me back but he just laughed.

"You really think that'll work? It's rope! You're a high school student."

I kept pulling but he slapped me and rubbed his dick across my womanhood.

I shuddered but spit at him, "I won't let you do this."

"Who are you to talk so big? Huh!?" he looked at me with a crooked smile on his face.

"I'm..." I pulled as hard as I could from the rope and smiled at the shocked face made by Mr. Terry, "THE ONIHIME!"

The rope ripped and I quickly threw my fist forward and punched Mr. Terry. He fell back and dropped his knife on the bed. I grabbed the knife and quickly cut the rope on my feet. When I was free I wrapped the sheet around me and stared at Mr. Terry.

_Can I really do this by myself?_

BOSSUN'S POV

_This was the place, Bay Apartments! _

I ran down the hallway until I found what I was looking for

**2A**

I stood there and then realized.

_He can be armed. How do I get in and make sure Himeko comes out safely? What if he's not even here..._

"**Bossun!" **

I turned to see Switch running towards me, I sighed and looked helplessly at the door.

"**Seems like you're pondering on our means of entering as well. Don't worry I came prepared." **

Switch quickly reached his hand into his bag and took out a black handgun from his bag.

"What the hell!?" I felt his hand go over my mouth as I continued to freak out.

_What is a guy like Switch doing with a gun? Is he a secret Hit man? What is he planning to do!?_

Switch rolled his eyes and held it closer to my face **"Dummy, look closer. It's fake!"**

I leaned in and noticed, it was painted black! I nodded at Switch as he held the 'gun' up and walked towards the door.

"**Let's scare him. You grab Himeko. We'll have to distract him until the police come. 5 minutes at the least."**

I nodded and stood boldly at the door.

"**Ready?"**

I nod and kick the door fiercely. We hear rummaging inside.

"They're there!" I quickly picked up a stone and threw it at the window, watching it shatter, "let's go!"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" I yelled as I saw Mr. Terry standing away from Himeko who was holding his knife in her trembling hand.

HIMEKO'S POV

The window shattered as a stone lay on the floor. Mr. Terry jumped and grabbed a towel to cover himself.

"Who the fuck is there?!" Mr. Terry screamed.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Bossun jumped in through the window with

"**Looks like you were taking care of things"**

I couldn't help it. Tears ran down my cheeks. I felt Bossun put his hand on my shoulder and I turned to see his smiling face.

"We're here. You're safe."

I smiled. But our moment was quickly ruined by Burt Terry's laughing.

"What's wrong with you!?" Bossun said disgusted as he slowly began to inch to him direction.

"Do you see that!?" Mr. Terry got on his knees as he screamed at the lady on the ceiling, "no one wants us together Amelia, no one. We have to stop them. Stop them from separating us."

"Mr. Terry. What your doing is wrong! Please stop" Bossun looked at him with pleading eyes.

"You just had to _fucking _interfere. I didn't want to hurt anyone, I swear. But you forced me to do this." He bolted toward us but a click from Switch made him quickly freeze. We turned to see Switch, holding a gun.

"**Stop!" **Switch stood as he pointed a gun at .

"S-Switch! Wha-!?"

"What are you going to do now Mr. Terry?" Bossun said calmly as he stared at with a smug look.

"Y-You're bluffing!" he stuttered as he begun to back away from Switch.

"**Am I?" **

While Switch held the gun to Terry, Bossun smiled and winked at me.

_What!?_

BOSSUN'S POV

Burt Terry still stood motionless as he stared at Switch. From a distance, police cars were heard.

"Why are you doing this? What drives you to do this Mr. Terry" I said bitterly as I pushed Himeko behind me and Switch.

He sighed, admitting defeat, and looked up at the lady on the ceiling.

"Amelia... she was my wife..." tears ran down his cheeks as he continued his story, "we were happily married, she made me the happiest man in the world! _But..._"

"**But...?"** Switch questioned on as he held the 'gun' up.

Mr. Terry started to shake but continued, "she left me...for someone else" he sighed as he continued his story. "she has a kid with him now, but while we were married we never had sex. NOT ONCE. Was I not good enough!?"

He ranted on and on as he became frustrated and stared straight at Himeko.

"Hime-chan... you resemble her so much... I finally found Amelia again." He walked towards her and I stood defensively in front of her but Switch put his gun to Mr. Terry's forehead. We all froze as we heard the gun click.

"**Do you really want to test us Mr. Terry?"** Switch looked at him with disgust in his eyes.

"Y-You wouldn't dare..."

"**Watch me."**

"Switch don't!" Himeko screamed as one shot was heard.

HIMEKO'S POV

I shut my eyes as I heard Mr. Terry's curdling scream. I didn't want to see. But something seem strange. Why were Bossun and Switch laughing? I peeked through my hands and saw Mr. Terry on his knees with blue paint on his forehead.

" You didn't actually think we owned a gun, did you Mr. Terry?" Bossun chuckled as he grabbed both of Mr. Terry's arms and handcuffed him.

"**The police have arrived." **Switch went out to bring the police in ad me and Bossun stared at Mr. Terry, sitting on the floor in shock.

I walked towards him but felt Bossun hold me back.

"Don't worry" I said sheepishly, "I can handle this."

I pecked his cheek and turned around to face Mr. Terry.

"I-I'm sorry." I felt tears run down my cheeks, as he stared at me confused, "you lost the person you loved..."

"Are you crazy?" Mr. Terry stared at me as I laughed.

I threw my fist at him and he fell back.

"What the fuck!?"

I looked down at him as he stared at me like I was crazy (I probably am)

I sighed but kept my composure. I felt Bossun's hand grab mine and I stood straighter.

"There...is always someone out there for you. If this _Amelia_ left, she left, I know it must hurt but..." I looked at Bossun and smiled, "you will find someone out there..."

"POLICE!"

Suddenly, cops surrounded the room with Switch running from behind them, holding up his fake gun.

Mr. Terry was taken outside as they questioned him.

"Oi, where's my mom?" I felt tears fill my eyes as the police came out of the apartment with my mom, who was unconscious.

"Mom!?" I ran towards the officers who quickly stopped me.

"We're taking her to the hospital, looks like that man hit her pretty hard on the head. Don;t worry it's probably nothing big."

I nodded as the ambulance came and took my mom away.

White clothes were given to me during the questioning and things were starting to calm down.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this again kids" the police officer said as he looked at me and Bossun, "would you like a ride home?"

"Home?" I looked at Bossun as he read my thoughts exactly.

"I'll go home with you. Don't worry you won't be alone." Bossun, Switch and I got on the police car and went on our way.

…...

After Switch was dropped off, Bossun and I were dropped off at my house. After so much arguing, Bossun's mom finally let him spend the night. I quickly showered and let Bossun shower next.

We walked to my room and I stood, looking at the mess Burt Terry left.

"Is it really over this time?"

Bossun chuckled and hugged me from behind, "It is."

He kissed my neck as I smiled at the feeling. I pushed him away and he stared at me confused.

"I'm not letting you have your way with me tonight pervert!" I stuck my tounge out as he laughed at me.

We quickly changed the bloody sheets and got into bed. I sniggled close to Bossun as I felt him tense.

"Don't worry idiot, I trust you!" I giggled as he pulled me in closer in response.

"Go to sleep Himeko, you deserve rest." He traced his finger down my spine as I shivered from his touch.

"Night, Bossun." I kissed him tenderly as I drifted off to sleep.

**(A/N: H-Hi... It's been so long! But I'm still alive! Sorry, things have been really crazy. But I will end this story! **

**Oh by the way, you're right! I accidently gave Himeko the Cyclone (forgot it isn't her weapon anymore Sorry!)**

**I'll try to update soon! It may be close to the end but there is more to come ;)**

**Please comment! Thank you! :D)**


	18. Chapter 18

(A/N: I remember when I was first going to write this fic hahaha. That feels like it was so long ago. My friend knew I wrote so she kind of begged me to post it up. We met in the summer and after we became close she told me she wrote fan fics and she kind of inspired me. I just thought it would be nice to share that! Well enjoy~¬ )

HIMEKO'S POV

"I see a Dolphin."  
"No. You see, if you tilt your head it looks like a Gundam!"  
I laughed at Bossun as we both looked at my ceiling, trying to make shapes with the spots we saw.  
I snuggled close his chest and rested my hand on his stomach. He gently wrapped his arm around me and chuckled.  
"To think, I'm allowed to hold the Onihime like this without being beat up" he smiled as he pulled me closer to him.  
"Well you are my boyfriend."  
I rolled until I was on top of him and he just stared at me.  
"What are you going to do, huh?" he smirked at me evilly.  
I bent down and began to kiss him. It began like a light kiss but after a while we kissed more passionately, needing more.

I felt his hand travel down my spine as I shivered.  
"Mmm, Bossun!" I moaned loudly as I grinded towards his crotch and we both froze.  
Bossun's eyes widened as both our faces turned red.  
"I-I-I'm sorry…" I said as I looked down in embarrassment.  
"I-I-It's okay! Umm, can I use your bathroom really quick?"

BOSSUN'S POV

I quickly went to the bathroom and pulled down my sweats, to see my erection twitching from excitement.  
"We meet again my friend…" I whispered to myself, disgusted.  
As much as I want to, I can't do that to Himeko. After what that man did to her, she needs to recover. It's best to wait. Until we're both ready.  
I turned on the shower and turned to cold water on high.  
_Punishment for being a horny guy._  
I sighed and got in the shower.

HIMEKO'S POV

I covered my face with my pillow and groaned in frustration.  
_WHY! WHY HIMEKO, WHY!? I just had to get into that kiss. Ugh, he probably thinks that's all I want. But I mean, it's okay if we did... NO! WHAT AM I THINKING!_

I sat straight up on the bed and looked into the mirror, staring at my red face.  
I looked down, at my shaking legs.  
"Hm? Why am I shaking?"  
I looked at my arms that were trembling too. I felt tears run down my cheeks as I suddenly felt really cold.  
"B-Bossun…" I called out his name as I lied down and let the tears fall.

BOSSUN'S POV

I quickly got out of the shower and got dressed.

"Clean Fujisaki is a good Fujisaki!" I looked in the mirror and smiled before I ran out of the restroom. I smiled as I walked in to my room.

"You can take the next shower, Hime...HIMEKO!?"

She was crouched down with her face in her hands. I walked towards her and quickly wrapped my arms around her. She tensed.

"L-Let go of me!" she yelled as she quickly cupped her mouth, "Bossun, oh no, I didn't mean you.."

_Oh. So that's what going on._

"Himeko, you sure have been through a lot. It's okay. I'm here." I smiled and outstretched my hand towards her, "It's going to be fine now."

Time seemed to have paused for a second as she stared at me confused, but she let out a heavy sigh and hugged me, letting out all the frustration and fear she had been keeping in for months. I held her tight.

"I WAS SO SCARED!" Himeko sobbed as I patted her back gently, whispering phrases of comfort. This is what she needed.

Time past and her sobs quickly stopped and her breathing became faint. Her body felt limp in my arms.

"Himeko!?" I pulled her away and saw her peaceful face.

She fell asleep. I sighed and rested her on my chest as I lied down.

"To think I would do so much to protect you." I smiled as I stared at Himeko, "I've told you how much I love you, right?"

Himeko groaned in her sleep as I chuckled. I leaned down and brought her soft lips towards mine.

"I'll make sure you have a normal life again. I promise."

I stretched and got up, walking to the kitchen to prepare us breakfast.

**MANY MONTHS LATER**

BOSSUN'S POV(still)

"Give it back you goggled freak!" yelled the voice behind me.

_I couldn't slow down for one second. This was a life death situation. I NEEDED TO KEEP RUNN-..._

Suddenly an athletic blonde attacked me from behind.

_Crap she caught up!_

"Hey let go! I found it fair and square!" I said as I held on to the small object in my hand tightly.

"It was on my desk! It's mine!" Himeko was on top of me as she reached for the key chain I had taken from her desk.

"Well you just don't leave these things out in the open! It's a collectible!" I showed it to her and she seemed to turn 100 shades of red (_Crap she's mad)._

"Fujisaki Yusuke. You have 5 seconds to give that back to me or else I WILL use force!"

"No wait! We can compromise! We can.."

"Five."

"I can make you a replica of this one! Just give me time!"

"Four."

"I will give you my kidney! Himeko, please!"

"Three."

"Fine!" I yelled as she stared at me confused.

"T-Two..."

she slowly neared me as I stared straight into her eyes (dark with anger)

"If I can't have it, you can't either!" I stuck the key chain in my mouth as she stared at me shocked!

"Bossun! No! Don't do that!"

I opened my mouth teasingly, showing her the key chain I was going to swallow. She panicked but them smiled evilly.

"One."

She launched her arms around my neck and smashed her lips towards mine. Her tongue slipped her way in my mouth as I blushed from the closeness we were showing in public (Heck, I'm pretty sure Switch was with us!)

She giggled as she finally sucked on what she wanted.

The key chain.

"Oi!"

I pulled away as she smiled, holding the key chain in her hand, she wiped it clean and smiled at me.

"THAT'S... why you never take things from me!" she laughed as she stuck the key chain down her bra.

I smiled as I quickly changed my face to a very apologetic one.

"I'm sorry sweety, I should have thought this through. Come here." I smiled as I outstretched my hands.

Himeko slowly walked towards me, with a grin on her face. I waited until she was close enough and pulled the front of her bra, as I saw the key chain fall to the floor.

"Ha!" I let her bra go as it snapped back to her.

"B-Bossun!" she blushed but the anger in her eyes was still there.

I laughed as I picked up the key chain and started to run. I can see the face of our friends, watching us, amused.

It had been so long since Himeko went through... the accident, and she's gotten better. The nightmares had stopped a long time ago, and she finally returned to the strong person she always was.

I smiled as I turned back, feeling Himeko crash into my arms.

"Whaa... why'd you stop?" she looked up at me with her big blue eyes as I put the key chain in my mouth and wrapped my arms around her waist.

She blushed furiously and took the key chain from my mouth. I looked at her with pleading eyes as she slowly turned back to me and put her arms around my neck, pulling my hair.

"You're lucky I love you, or you would have been dead meat." She quickly pecked my cheek as we heard our friends all squeal in delight at the sight of us.

"I know I'm lucky."

I pulled her in and kissed her tenderly as she giggled and kissed back.

Without Mr. Terry scaring Himeko, she was stronger than ever. That man was now in jail, and he would never be able to touch Himeko again. And if anything ever came to take her or hurt her again, they wouldn't be able to.

Why?

.

.

.

Because now she had a strong boyfriend to protect her.

** END.**

**(A/N: I'm at a loss for words. I can't believe I finished this. I really do want to thank those who stuck with me and loved this story! I read each one of your comments and I just want you guys to know, I appreciated all the feedback you guys gave me. I'm working on a second story and I'm not ready to post it but who knows, it can be a part two...ke ke ke ;) )**


End file.
